Aime moi si tu l'oses
by lovetracy
Summary: Hopefully, the title translates to "Love Me If You Dare" This is a continuation of Season 4 and how Blair deals with the three men in her life. One from her past, present, and possibly future. Feedback for more.


Blair Cornelia Waldorf was about become Blair Cornelia Grimaldi. She was so self-assured in her wedding dress as she placed her delicate foot in her high heel.

"Let me help you."

She looked up and the former love of her life walked in. He knelt down and touched her leg as he assisted with the other foot.

"Chuck, what are you doing here," she said with such softness as he continued to look down.

"I came to tell you that I know," his eyes finally rested on hers.

"You know," Blair asked as she furrowed her brow and shook her head slowly.

"Dorota told me that she found a positive pregnancy test -"

"Wait, Chuck-" Blair knew where this was headed.

"Let me finish, please" Chuck continued, "When she first told me…I was scared. I'll admit. The mere thought of having a child scared me more than anything, but I soon realized; as unconventional this situation is," he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "you and I, Blair Waldorf, are not and never will be conventional."

Blair looked at him hanging on to every word he spoke with the utmost sincerity as he continued.

"Please don't marry the prince." Chuck stated, still on bended knee "We belong together. Now more than ever."

He placed his palm on her belly. She took his hands in hers and painfully spoke, "I'm not pregnant."

She could see something die in Chuck's eyes, a little glimmer that had been put out by her words.

"I never was," she continued, "I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck let go of her hands and sat next to her. He turned to her and for a minute just laid his gaze at her porcelain face, as if trying to remember every detail. He finally spoke, "You're still getting married, aren't you?"

Chuck did not need an answer to his question as she simply smiled tearfully and nodded. He stood up and began to walk towards the door. She hurried to catch him in an embrace from behind. He turned around and she spoke, "I meant what I said," Blair cried, "I will always love you. I will always be your family. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

He wiped away her tears and added, "I know you do. I will always love you, but you have to move on and be with someone that you're IN love with." She nodded her head as she looked down.

"Blair, I'm so sorry for everything I did TO and didn't do FOR you."

She slightly smiled and he said lastly, "Be happy, Blair Waldorf. Whatever that may entail," and with that he left.

Blair quickly walked back to the mirror and recollected her thoughts as she reapplied her makeup. Twenty minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Darling," Eleanor peeked in. As she entered the room she gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "You look sensational! A very modern and beautiful Grace Kelly."

Blair giggled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I can say the same to you too, Mother, you are simply glowing!"

Eleanor smiled as she responded, "That may have to do with the fact that I have a daughter who is going to be happily married and there will be another addition to our family!"

"Louis, is very happy as well," Blair smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes of course, Louis, but I meant someone in our own immediate family." Blair looked puzzled. "You are going to be an older sister!"

Blair's face was in shock yet excitement. Now, she understood where the pregnancy test Dorota found came from. "Oh my god! Congratulations, Mother! I'm sure you and Cyrus are ecstatic!"

"Yes, well we wanted to wait 'til after the wedding to not spoil your big day"

"Not at all! I'm glad you told me now, believe me" Blair said. They both embraced.

"Well, I should let you go, finish getting ready. Again, I am so proud of you and the woman you have become."

As soon as she walked towards the door, Dan Humphrey walked in.

"Mrs. Waldorf"

"Daniel"

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the Bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" She cocked her eyebrow.

Dan spoke "I thought that was only for the Groom?"

Blair sheepishly responded, "Well, the rules are different when wearing Vera Wang."

He half smiled at her silliness, "But all kidding aside, you definitely are truly a vision."

"Thank you, Humphrey." Blair smiled brightly and in return he did the same.

"Look, I just came to stop by to give you this," He handed her a novel titled 'Inside'

"It's a first edition with the author's signature inside," Blair opened the book to see the author's name none other than Daniel Humphrey, himself. "Dan…"

He scratched his neck, "I just wanted to thank you. Without you and your slightly impertinent bluntness, I wouldn't be able to finish this novel."

"You're welcome, Humphrey. My honesty always comes to you happily, free of charge." She looked at the clock. "It's almost time, I should go. We should go!"

"The book actually is a parting gift as well," Dan tried not making eye contact, "I won't be able to make it to the wedding because I have a meeting at the Loft with one of the publishers. If it wasn't an emergency I would totally have put it off."

Some part of Blair was disappointed and she just replied, "Oh, right." He gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and lingered a little longer as he expected.

"I'm glad you finally got your happy ending, you deserve it" She smiled as she remembered Dorota's wedding, the words that Dan spoke have never left her. 'I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.'

"Yes, thank you." were all that she could muster.

At the end of the ceremony, Louis guided her to the most princess like carriage with white horses only built for fairytales. Along the seat, Blair pulled out the novel 'Inside' and opened it to realize that there was a specific page bookmarked by a rose. She followed the passage as Louis was waving goodbye to all the attendees.

"She was everything and felt like nothing. She was a living and breathing contradiction, in the utmost striking and mystifying way. She held herself with grace, yet had an edge. She was at times a child who begged to be cared for, yet yearned even more to have everyone see that she is a strong woman on her own. Everything you think you know about her is only one side to her. As a writer, you must delve into the person's motives and past to see the real person inside, their character. There are no words to exactly express the true elements of this beautiful woman. Although, there are two words that will forever encompass who she is as the unique individual she is, and those two words are Claire Walden."


End file.
